


Cuddlebug

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Dan can trap people in his limbs whilst he sleeps.





	Cuddlebug

**Author's Note:**

> Don't crucify me this is like my first time doing fanfics and this is my 3rd in like 4 days. Idek.

Dan and I are sharing a bed this tour. Suprisingly enough, no, this is not common. Dan usually bunks with Brian or Barry.

I didn't think twice about this arrangement tho. I guess I should have.

I didn't expect Dan to be such a cuddlebug. 

He's clinging to my side, cheek smushed against my tit. Arm around my waist. His hair all up against my cheek and it tickles.

It started when I got in bed 3 hours ago. Dan was already asleep. Almost immidiately after laying down he draped an arm over me.

At first I paid no mind but now its almost 3 a.m. and Danny has only gotten closer.

I can't really bring myself to wake him up. He looks so peaceful and awfully comfortable but my arm is going limp.

Well shit.

I try booping him on the nose but that does literally nothing so I tap him harder on the cheek.

He stirrs.

He blinks up at me and then looks down a little and I can see the exact moment he actually wakes the fuck up.

He immidiately retracts his body.

"Shit. Sorry dude"

He whispers and turns around, hastily attempting to go back to sleep.

I can finally put my arms down, yes, but now I'm not as warm as I was. My skin kinda misses it.

"It's cool" I say back.

If Dan was still awake he didn't show.

I turn around, turning my back to him.

Was that weird?.


End file.
